gonagaifandomcom-20200213-history
Seiji Hayami
A journalist, he is the first person to discover Honey Kisaragi's secret alter ego, Cutie Honey. In most series and version of Cutie Honey series, Seiji aids Honey in her quest for revenge against Panther Claw, a villainous group who is responsible to her father, Dr.Takeshi Kisaragi murder. CHARACTER Considered as a one of the pro VARIOUS INCARNATION AND VERSION Cutey Honey Anime Cutey Honey Manga In here he is 1st seen trying to help Takeshi Kisaragi but dr K bites it. He sees the robot Dr K tell honey of her body and of Panther Claw. He chooses to join Honey in her crusade against them. Later he's in the hospital with Danbei Hayami and Junpei Hayami for some reason and Panther Claw captures him. But Honey saves him and kills Fire Claw and brings him back to the hospital. Later Seiji asks Honey to go somewhere and fight Panther Claw as pc said they'd steal from this place. But it was a trap by PC and they fight but Get captured. Honey escapes but she forgot about him. PC gets him nude and Tarantula Panther uses her web powers to turn Iron Shadow into a copy of seiji, who finds and follows Honey and finds her school. After Honey's school gets f'd, Sister Jill decides to let Seiji go just like that. He returns home and tells honey that PC wants to steal the Golden Buddha at midknight. He decides to stay out of Hoey's way and let her take care of it. He's not seen until the end of the manga after honey fights sister jill and arrives with his dad and brother and they see her nude. New Cutey Honey He aint in here. But Akakabu Hayami‏‎ might be his kid (maybe, probably not) Cutey Honey F This version, Seiji is an private eye instead of his early incarnations. Unlike any of his incarnation, Seiji help most all the time to Honey to defeat Panther Claw while have feeling for Honey during her battles. He was voiced by Susumu Chiba who also played Ryo Utsugi in Demon Lord Dante, Sai Fujiwara in Hikaru No Go, Kyo Misumi in Kotetsu Shin Jeeg, Deoxys 1 in Pokémon Destiny Deoxys, Mach in Yugioh ZeXaL, Leon Toros; Sebastian in Zoids and Jetfire/ Rampage in Transformers armada. Re: Cutey Honey *In this version, TRIVA *Seiji is considered as a sidekick/special support character in Cutie Honey series * In Cutey Honey F, Seiji is more than just a special assist which he is also have some inner feelings for .Whenever Honey has doubt or down, Seiji always by her side as a consultation. In the Season 3 (and also Final)ending, Seiji seemly to be Honey's groom. Cutie Honey Universe‏‎ Here he (someone who saw it fill it in) He's voiced by Shintaru Asanuma who was Alex in Street Fighter V, Crow Hogan in Yugioh 5Ds and ARC V (I used to hate him but after watching it, he's not so bad), Zeo in One Piece (I got one piece for ja! hhhhnnnnggggg!!), Ken Daido in Mazinkaiser SKL (I hear that's cool), Recomon in Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters (I stopped halfway through Fusion), Akira Fudo in Cyborg 009 Vs. Devilman (I otta watch that), and a buncha cr-p I never saw. In the dub he's done by Scott Gibbs who was a male model like Zoolander and played Satoshi Isshiki; in Food Wars (Like that bad movie with the mascots?), Gunmen (ep 1) and Virgo Shaka in the cr-ppy Netflix Knights of the Zodiac and Date Man (ep 17) Mitsuo, Nakano (ep 22) Parasite (ep 20) Police (ep 19) Riot Police (ep 21) Thug (ep 2) Yakuza (ep 11) in Parasyte -the maxim (Which I heard was loved), Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Cutie Honey Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters